She Pays For It?
by likeit
Summary: Bobby can't believe his ears.


A/N: You'd think Bobby would learn his lesson wouldn't you? But this time, he really can't believe what he's hearing.

Don't own them, Not trying to steal from Dick Wolfe.

She Pays For It?

Bobby was hungry. And it was taking a _really _long time for Eames to get back from getting coffee. _I mean, C'mon. The break room was only a few feet away. _He decided to get her himself. On the way, he spied Eames in the file room, holding a cup of coffee and talking to Wheeler. He was about to say something, but when he heard Meghan speaking ,so he stopped to listen, just out of their view.

"Well, I mean, you look great Alex. Really. For the past month or so, you look even better than usual." Alex blushed.

_That's true. _Bobby thought._ She has been looking, kind of, well, ..she..had a sort of glow to her. She.._ _Wait. Is she blushing?_

"Well, it's all due to him really, Meghan. He's the best. I mean, he really knows what he's doing. I've never been with a guy that...knowledgable...before"

_Wait. What? _Goren thought. _She's seeing some new guy? And he's more knowledgeable than me? Not possible...and when did she start seeing..._

"Meg, this weekend was like a marathon. I mean, Joe and I would get into these phases every once in a while, but still. This weekend he kept going and going. His stamina...well...you know." They laughed and Bobby saw Wheeler nod her head profusely.

"I know. I know. I told you didn't I? I'm glad I introduced you two." Meghan said.

_Wheeler..why can't you mind your own damn business..._ Bobby thought to himself.

"And you know what I like about him? He doesn't make me do all the work by myself. There is nothing I despise more than a guy watching you, waiting for you to get it right. We do it together. Sometimes I go first, sometimes he goes first. He doesn't expect me to do anything that he wouldn't do. He brings me to highs I never thought I'd achieve, I do things I never thought I would do..you know?"

Now Bobby felt his stomach tighten. He clenched and unclenched his fists. _Who is this HE who brings her to heights she never thought she would achieve? I'm gonna...._

"So..are you going to keep seeing him?"

"I can't." She said sadly

"Why not?" Meghan whined.

_She just said she can't Wheeler. Drop it. _

"Because. First of all, he's way too expensive. I mean, I never thought it would cost this much."

Bobby's mouth fell wide open. _What? She pays..._

"I know, Alex, but, you said so yourself. He's the best. A real pro."

"Yeah, but the thing is, he's so booked up. He has appointments like all day and he can only fit me in early in the morning. I can't get used to doing it at five o'clock in the morning. I prefer to do it at night...you know..after work. And lately, I'm all sweaty afterwards, and have to shower. Sometimes, I can't even dry my hair before I get to work."

_Oh my god. She has been coming to work with damp hair. All because she's spending her morning doing it with this guy. Getting all sweaty and... _Bobby was starting to feel sick.

"But really. It's the money. I'll have to get used to doing it by myself again. I just can't afford him anymore. But it was fun while it lasted."

Meghan smiled sadly. "I'd better get back. I'll see you later Alex."

"OK. Goren's probably wondering where his coffee is..." she walked out and smack into Bobby.

"Oh. Hey Bobby. Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay. Hey Eames.....Alex...I was wondering...would you want to go for dinner and some dancing with me this weekend?" He didn't look her in the eyes. She hesitated and then asked

"You mean...like a date?" She raised her eyebrows

"Yes. Like a date." He nodded affirmatively

Her cheeks turned a little pink and she said "Sure Bobby. That would be nice."

"Good" as he walked away he mumbled "And you won't even have to pay me."

"What? What did you just say?"

_Uh-oh. _He turned back around "I said..ahem...that you won't even have to pay me."

"Wait. You think I would have to..... **pay someone....to... **to go out with me?"

_Uh-oh. She was very angry. Say something..say something_

"No. I just meant... You don't have to. Anymore. You know."

"No. I **DON'T KNOW.** But, I'll let you in on a little secret. C'mere". She crooked her finger

"What?" He smirked

And then. She punched him in the gut. Hard. He doubled over.

_Can't breathe...can't breathe.._

Alex walked away muttering to herself. Meghan then happened upon a hunched over Goren.

"Goren? You Okay?"

"Eames...punched...me...hard....can't.... breathe."

"Oh. Well, you know, she's gotten really strong since I introduced her to my personal trainer. You should try him, Goren. He's amazing. Alex and I were just talking about him. Well..see ya."

_Why does this keep happening to me? _Goren asked himself.

Then. "Hey Wheeler...can I get that guy's number..." he followed after her.

A/N: Just a little fun. I know these types of stories are getting cliche, but sometimes, I just can't help it.


End file.
